


빛의 수호자 - prologue

by LadySchnabel



Series: 빛의 수호자 [1]
Category: Supernatural Investigation Department (S.I.D.), 특영반
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slife of life
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySchnabel/pseuds/LadySchnabel





	빛의 수호자 - prologue

빛의 수호자

2012.12

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

이제는 다른 태양이 떴다. 그는 그 빛 아래 살았다. 거친 삼베를 뚫고 스며드는 듯 가냘프게 부서지는 햇살, 겨울의 숨처럼 냉정하게 그를 필요로 하는 것들을 외면하며 비스듬히 내려앉는 처연한 그 빛. 숨 없는 잿빛 귓것들만 잡초처럼 무성하게 피어나는 도시의 태양은 그런 형상이었다. 그리고 그 공허한 빛을 양분 삼아 살아가는 것들은 기력 없고 울적하지 않기가 드물었다.

 

부드럽고 안온한 일상의 냄새를 품은 빛 가운데 무수한 먼지가 떠돌았다. 창으로 도시의 아침이 밀려들어와 전 집주인의 아이가 붙여 놓았을 낡은 동물 스티커의 그림자들이 막 일어난 흔적이 남은 침대 위로 떨어졌다. 코를 치켜들고 앞서가는 코끼리와, 사자와, 기린, 얼룩말, 새... 세상에 존재하지 않을 평화로운 행렬.

 

문간에 서서, 빛을 쬐는 따스한 잠자리와 그 아래 빛의 수호자처럼 기대어 앉은 커다란 검을 바라보았다. 용이 휘감은 칼 손잡이에 달린 붉은 구슬이 저 혼자 괜히 이리저리 흔들리며 빛을 흩뜨렸다.

 

시문은 몸을 돌렸다. 겉옷을 챙겨 입고 육중한 현관을 밀어젖히자 한 치 앞도 보이지 않는 새까만 어둠이 밀려들었다. 그는 망설임 없이 바깥으로 발을 내디뎠다.

 

 

_싀문씨._

 

 

부르는 소리가 들렸다.

 

 

***

 

 

“...문씨. 싀문씨.”

 

시문은 낮은 신음소리를 흘리며 억지로 눈을 떴다. 거실 바닥으로 기어들어오는 새벽빛. 벽에 비스듬히 기댄 베개에 목이 꺾여 고개를 돌리자 우드득 소리가 났다. 그는 잠시 어리둥절해졌다. 분명히 일어나서 나갈 준비를 다 하고 문까지 열었던 것 같은데?

 

시문이 멍하니 일어나 앉는 사이 텐카는 어기적어기적 이불과 베개를 방에 던져 넣고 다시 나왔다.

 

“밤장님, 일어나.”

 

시문은 손목 안쪽으로 지끈거리는 이마를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 꿈이었나보다. 하긴 침대는 이사 오면서 버렸지. 생각해보니 창문으로는 빛이 쏟아지는데 현관문을 열고 나가니 어두울 리도 없는 일이었다. 게다가 텐카의 칼은 방 안이 아니라 우산장 안에 들어앉아있고.

 

“빨리 이러나. 나 배고픔니다. 밥 머꼬 나감시다.”

 

이 인간이 진짜. 시문은 이마에 불거져 나오려는 혈관을 웃음과 함께 억누르며 자리에서 일어났다.

 

“버려두고 가기 전에 얼른 씻기나 해요.”

 

시문이 팽개친 이불을 주섬주섬 거두던 텐카가 억울한 목소리로 밤장님 납흐다! 외쿡인 색시 굶김니다! 외쳤다가 매를 벌었다. 그것도 개는 둥 마는 둥 방 안에 던져놓고, 퀭한 눈으로 기계처럼 양치를 하는 시문을 옆으로 밀어내고 제 것들 집어 들었다. 다리 네 개가 좁은 세면대 앞에서 복닥거렸다.

 

“아, 좀 기다렸다가 하면 안 됩니까.”

“시러.”

“그럼 좀 비켜 보던가.”

 

번갈아 가며 치약을 뱉어냈는데도 입 안이 텁텁했다. 한 사람분의 흔적만 남은 커다란 침대. 그리고 그 옆에 빛의 수호자처럼 기대어 있던... 시문은 꿈을 잊기 위해 노력했다.

 

“싀문씨, 농담이 아니라 나 진챠 배고픈데.”

“가면서 토스트라도 먹어요. 어제 보니까 빵도 다 떨어졌고 쌀도 없어.”

“오늘 오묜서 장 봐야겠다. 오랜만에 전골 해머글까?”

“전골은 무슨. 어차피 재료 사 놔도 매번 날짜 지나서 못 먹고 버리잖아요.”

 

부산스럽게 신발 신는 소리. 현관문이 끼익 열리고, 바삭한 아침 햇살이 넘쳐들었다. 오늘도 외근에 잠복이냐는 텐카의 칭얼거림에 타박을 놓으며 시문은 문을 닫았다. 정적. 며칠째 청소를 하지 못해 조금 지저분해진 집안엔 빛과 먼지만 남아 고요해졌다. 그리고 잠시 후 헐레벌떡 뛰어오는 발소리와 함께 문이 열렸고, 텐카가 다시 몸만 쑥 들이밀어 우산장에서 커다란 검을 꺼내 갔다.

 

 


End file.
